


[Podfic of] A Star to Steer By

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, but definitely a strong connection, not rex/obi in the conventional sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill runs into the weirdest snake he's ever met, and that's saying something. Obi-Wan just wants to get his people home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Star to Steer By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 01

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 10:34

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/astsb%20ch01.mp3)

Streaming


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 02

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 09:00

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/astsb%20ch%2002.mp3)

Streaming


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 03

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 07:43

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/Astsb%20ch%2003.mp3)

Streaming


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 04

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 11:18

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/Astsb%20ch%2004.mp3)

Streaming


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 05

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 22:41

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/Astsb%20ch%2005.mp3)

Streaming 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 06

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 20:09

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/Astsb%20ch%2006.mp3)

Streaming 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 07

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 21:29

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/Astsb%20ch07.mp3)

Streaming


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Star to Steer By chapter 08

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 32:25

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20star%20to%20steer%20by/Astsb%20ch%2008.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
